Warren's Sister
by VampireVivian
Summary: Warren Peace has a twin, Vivian Peace. Many OC's, story better than this sucky summary.
1. Ugh, school

I set my fork down, and stand up.  
"Back off, jackass." I say.  
"Make me, girly." He says.  
I laugh. "Big mistake. Nobody calls me girly and gets away with it. Ecspecially when they're bugging the shit outta me!" I say.  
I poke him, and right when I do, my finger blazes with fire. His shirt catches on fire, and I sit back down to finish my food. I take a bite of my salad and look up. He's already got some kid's thermos of water in his hand, and he's pouring it on himself, trying to get the flames to go away. I roll my eyes and sigh, and get up to throw away the rest of my salad. I lean against the wall, and laugh. It's fun to watch him burn his clothing even more with every ounce of water he pours on my flames. I nod, and the flames extingush themselves. He runs over to me.  
"You bitch! This shirt was expensive!" He yells at me.  
"You should've thought of that before you tried to make me move away from my table." I say calmly.  
I smirk and walk out of the cafeteria, only to run smack into the principal.  
"Uh oh." I say.  
"Yes, uh oh. Detention." She says.  
"Aw, come on! Self defense!" I say, trying to make her give up on sending me to detention.  
"Self defense isn't burning a boy's shirt because he wants you to move Miss Peace." She says calmly.  
"But he's the school bully! He would've beaten me up!" I protest.  
"I don't care. You could've really burned him, and so, you get detention after school today." She says.  
"But Principal Powers!" I whine. "My mother needs me to help her today! She needs me and Warren to burn the leaves in the backyard!"  
"Miss Peace, I'm sure that Mr. Peace can handle the leaves on his own. You will take the four o'clock bus home after detention. Good day." She says, and leaves me there, all upset.  
I huff, and walk out to my locker. The bell rings, signaling 5 minutes before the end of lunch. I frown, and slam my locker.  
"Hey kiddo." A voice says.  
I look up at my brother. "Hey Warren. Powers gave me detention for almost burning the stretchy guy again." I say.  
He laughs. "Lash?" He asks.  
"Yeah, him. I don't want to learn his name, so don't try to make me remember." I say, angrily.  
Warren laughs. "I won't. Get to class, the bell's about to ring."  
I smile. "Okay, okay, I'm going!"  
He laughs again, and walks away. I head down to the evil science lab, and right when I walk in, the bell to the end of lunch rings.  
I set my stuff down at my seat, and I hear a voice.  
"Early again, like always. Who did you burn this time, Miss Peace?" He asks.  
I smile, and turn to face Mr. Medulla, the evil science teacher. "Lash. He tried to make me move from my table in lunch. I got detention after school though. Not fun."  
He smiles. "I can imagine. We're making freeze rays in class today. Have fun."  
Oh ew. Freeze rays. I can make them as well as Gwen Grayson could last year, before she was sent to jail because she was Royal Pain, but I still hate them. I open my notebook and start to doodle, and after a few minutes, the classroom is full of students except one. All of a sudden, the door flies open.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Medulla! I got held up at my locker!" Will Stronghold says, and he runs to take his seat next to me.  
I turn and look at him. He looks all upset like he might've missed something important.  
"Will, relax. We're only making freeze rays." I whisper to him.  
"Miss Peace, Mr. Stronghold, do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Medulla says, making me jump.  
I look up at him. "Oh, no sir. I was just filling him in on what we're doing in class today."  
"Thanks Vivian." Will whispers.  
"Your welcome." I whisper back.  
"As I was saying before we were interuppted, we will be making freeze rays, that not only freeze something, they will also make the victim vaporize if you set the dial that way." Mr. Medulla says.  
"Oh...maybe I won't be able to make them then..." I say sadly.  
Will laughs. "Yeah, I don't know how to make them anyways!" He says.  
Mr. Medulla frowns. "You have the whole class period, minus 10 minutes at the end." He says.  
Someone raises their hand. "How much time does that give us?" They ask.  
"An hour and 20 minutes." Mr. Medulla answers.  
Will smiles. I smile back.  
"So how's Warren? I haven't talked to him in ages." Will says.  
"Why? You saw him at lunch!" I say.  
"Making conversation..." He says, holding back a laugh.  
I roll my eyes. "Okay, so how do we do this? I guess we'd just make the laser, and then add the dial, and fix around the wires?" I ask myself.  
"Hey, that actually sounds right!" WIll says, smiling. "I'm glad you're my lab partner."  
I look up and roll my eyes. Half an hour later, I'm fixing the last two wires together, when Will finally says something intelligent.  
"What are we going to test it on?" He asks.  
I look up. "Well, it's done, why don't we test it on a glass of water?" I say.  
"Where are we going to get that?" He asks.  
Boys. I have to do everything on my own. I walk over to the sink, and grab a paper cup. I fill it with water, and take it back to our table. Will raises his hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Stronghold?" Mr. Medulla asks.  
"We're ready to test our laser." Will answers.  
There's a loud gasp that travels through the classroom.  
"Excellent! The first ones!" Mr. Medulla says.  
He walks over, and I set the dial to 'freeze'. I shoot the laser at the cup, and the whole thing freezes. Mr. Medulla claps. Then I set the dial to 'vaporize', and shoot it, and the cup vaporizes into the thin air.  
"Beautiful! Excellent! Amazing! No homework for the both of you! A+!" Mr. Medulla says, clapping.  
"Teacher's pets." Someone mutters.  
There's a knock at the door.  
"Mr. Medulla? Are Will and Vivian done with the assignment?" Layla says from the doorway.  
He looks over at her. "Yes, why?" He asks.  
"Coach needs them in the gym when they're done." She says.  
"Mr. Stronghold, Miss Peace, you may leave." Mr. Medulla says.  
"Thanks sir." Will says, grabbing his stuff.  
We run out of the room, and Will smiles at Layla.  
"Does Coach really need us?" I ask.  
"Nah. He just needs Will, but I need a girlfriend to hang out with while we watch him train." Layla says.  
"Oh, yuck! I have to train!" Will says, looking really upset.  
"Yeah, you have to train, but relax. Coach is in a good mood today. Maybe he won't scream at you like always." Layla says, smiling.  
I laugh. "Hey, Will, maybe for training Coach will let us fight. He said that we will sometime soon!" I say.  
"Aw, come on! That defeats the whole purpose of why I wanted you to tag along!" Layla says.  
I laugh. "Only after Will trains will it defeat the purpose of me being there."  
Layla smiles, and we all laugh.  



	2. At Home

*That night*  
I open my window, and climb out onto the roof above the kitchen. I turn around and grab my Nintendo DS. I start to play my Zelda game. I've always loved The Legend of Zelda, and this time I'm replaying Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass. I have Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks too, but I just finished it last night.  
"So what's up with you?" A voice behind me says.  
I pause my boss fight, and turn around. It's only Warren, so turn back and unpause my game so I can keep fighting this stupid crab thing.  
"Mad?" He asks.  
"Nah. Just trying to kill this dumb crab-YES! I killed him!" I say.  
I skip all of the video stuff and save and end my game. I stand up, and climb back through to put my DS away.  
"How was detention?" He asks.  
"You should know. You've been there before." Says a voice from outside my window.  
"Hey Will." I say, before turning around.  
I turn and smile, because I was right. Will's sitting on the edge of my window, smiling in at us. I walk over to him, and push him away.  
"Move." I say, laughing.  
He smiles, and gets up, so I can crawl back through my window. I sit Next to it, and Warren crawls out too. I get up, and move closer to the edge of the house, so I can see if people pass or not. Will and Warren come to sit next to me.  
"You know, there's that dance coming up..." Will says.  
"No I'm not going with you." I say, smiling.  
"No, I wanted to know if you think I should ask Layla." He says.  
"Well, duh. She IS your girlfriend." I say.  
"True, but I don't know if she'd want to go." He says.  
"Devon was going to ask you..." Warren says casually.  
"Who, me?" I ask, whipping my head around at Warren, almost smacking him in the face with my hair.  
"Yeah, you." He says, smiling.  
I had a crush on Devon a couple years ago, but I don't like him now. I don't think I do that is. "Well, if he asks, maybe I'll say yes. Maybe!" I say.  
Will and Warren smile at each other.  
"What? What's all the smiling about?" I ask.  
"Hey Vivian!" A voice says from below.  
"Huh?" I say, and I look down.  
It's Devon, with his spiky black, red streaked hair.  
"Oh, hey Devon!" I yell down to him.  
He smiles, and holds up a huge sign. It says, "Will you go to the dance with me?" My eyes widen, and I hold up my finger in the "one second" gesture. I get up, and crawl back into my room. I make a mini sign, just with big letters. I crawl back out, and sit down. I hold up my sign that says, "YES!" and I see him smile. I smile back.  



	3. Shopping wAri

*The next day*  
"So where should we be looking, exactly?" Ari asks.  
Ari is my best friend. He's gay, so he's fun to shop with.  
"I dunno. Let's start at Zumiez." I say.  
We walk towards Zumiez, and I watch Ari. Everyone thinks he's weird because he's gay. He's actually not a pansy, like most gay guys are. He's pretty normal. He wants to be a florist, considering his power's with plants. He can make them grow, like Layla, except he can only grow flowers. Anyway, we're at the mall this Saturday. After Devon had asked me out, I called Ari and told him. Of course, Ari insisted on shopping for the occasion. And so, that makes sense why I'm stuck at the mall until I find something to wear to the dance. Well, at least it isn't a formal dance! I figured I'd just wear jeans and a t-shirt.  
"No you won't!" Ari interrupts my thoughts.  
Oh yeah, Ari, inherited his father's skill about a month ago. Mind reading, and telepathy.  
"Yes, I will! If you force me to buy a skirt for the dance, I'm wearing leggings." I say, with an evil smile.  
"I don't care, just as long as you wear a skirt." He says, smiling back.  
I sigh, and smile. I'm flipping through some seat belt belts, when Ari appears behind me.  
"Come on, we better go. You need a-"  
"Don't say the d word!" I cut him off.  
"You need a dress!" He says.  
"AHHH!" I yell, as he pulls me away.  
He pulls me to the complete other side of the mall, where the fountain is. He lets me sit, and he laughs.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I'm trying to figure out where we should go, to find you an outfit." He says, smiling. 


	4. Showing off my dress

*That Friday night*  
"Ugh, I think I hate you Ari." I say into the phone.  
"Why? You don't like the way the dress looks?" He asks.  
"No, it looks amazing, I think you really outdid yourself this time, Ari...but I hate you for it." I tell him, half laughing.  
I look in the mirror at the dress Ari designed for me. We didn't find anything, so he had his mom make me something. Her power is sewing and stuff in that department, so it was super easy.  
"Warren hasn't seen it yet, has he?" Ari asks.  
"Hell no! I hid the dress until now, I want it to be a surprise to everyone!" I say, looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Well, I better go. Call me after the dance, and fill me in!" He says.  
"Will do!" I say, and hang up.  
I take one more look at the dress. It's sparkly black, strapless, and the skirt is very flowy, ending at my knees. I'm wearing shiny golden wedges, and my hair is down, showing off my electric blue highlights. Ari wanted me to dye the highlights black, but I told him he can pick my outfit, but he's not doing a damn thing to my hair. All I'm wearing for makeup is deep red lipstick, and jet black eyeliner. I open my door a crack.  
"Ready?" I yell down the stairs.  
"Yeah!" My mother yells back.  
I take a deep breath, grab my small black purse, and descend down the stairs. I take it slowly, and Warren's already waiting for me with Devon at the bottom. I hear them both catch thier breath.  
"Wow Vivian, you're breathtaking." Warren says, and gives me a hug.  
"What do you think Devon?" I ask.  
"I'm speechless..." He says.  
There's a knock on the door. Mothe ranswers it.  
"Hello Mrs. Peace." A voice says.  
"Hello Will, Layla. Come on in." Mother says.  
WIll and Layla walk right in, and WIll gasps.  
"I TOLD YOU! Ari picked out the best outfit!" Layla tells him.  
"Actually, his mom made it for me." I say.  
Layla nods, and smiles.  



	5. The Dance Blowup

*An hour later*  
Why'd they have to play a slow song? I'm on the dance floor, dancing with Devon. SLOWDANCING. WITH. DEVON.  
"Devon?" I ask, quietly.  
"Yes?" He asks.  
"What made you want to ask me out?" I ask, glancing around the room, letting my eyes rest on my antisocial brother.  
"You're a nice girl." He says.  
"Not to people I don't like. Which is mostly everyone." I counter.  
"Good point, but I've always liked you." He says.  
The song changes, but it's still a slow song.  
"I'm going to give you a break from seeing me, because I'm going to torture my antisocial brother." I say.  
"How?" Devon asks.  
"I'm going to make him dance with me." I say seriously.  
Devon laughs. "Are you serious? He won't dance with anyone!" He says.  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I'm his sister. He HAS to." I say.  
I walk away, towards the lone Warren.  
"Hey Vivian. Get ditched?" Warren asks.  
"Nope. You're going to dance with me." I say, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out onto the dance floor.  
"Vivian, you know I don't dance." He says.  
"Ah, but you MUST." I say, putting my arms around his neck.  
He sighs, and puts his hands on my hips. After about 30 seconds, he laughs.  
"What's so funny?" I ask.  
"You're supposed to be with your date, but instead you're with your brother." He says.  
"But you were all alone. I know, you like it that way, but I felt a little bad. I know what it's like to be lonely, so I wanted to dance with you." I tell him sincerely. He smiles, and he mumbles something.  
"Huh?" I ask.  
"I said, I like this. Not in a gross way, in a kind of way. We used to spend every waking second together, but we've drifted apart. I like being able to relax with you again." He says.  
I smile and nod. The song ends, and I give him a hug before he tries to go back to people watching.  
"Nope, you're going to DANCE!" I say devilishly.  
"With who" He asks.  
"With me and Devon!" I tell him over the loud song.  
Devon strolls over, and we 3 start dancing. Then a quetion popped up in my brain.  
"Warren, do you want to visit Dad before we go home? I want to tell him about our night." I tell Warren.  
Devon just looks shocked. Warren smiles, and nods.  
"How could you do that? After all that he has done, you want to go visit him in jail?" Devon asks.  
"Devon, he's my father. I love him, no matter what he has done." I say calmly.  
"Then we can't be together." Devon says.  
"What?" I yell, anger bubbling inside me.  
I guess it's a goog thing that my dress is fireproof...Ari's mom thinks of EVERYTHING. It's a good thing, because my hands burst into flames, and then all the way up to my elbows.  
"YOU LISTEN HERE! HE'S MY FATHER, AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT I STILL LOVE HIM AFTER ALL HIS CRIMES, THEN YOU CAN FUCK OFF, AND I NEVER EANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN, DEVON EUGENE JACKSON!" I scream, and I stomp out of the room, my feet catching on fire, leaving black footprints on the lineoleum.


	6. Visiting Dad, and a little surprise

I slow to a walk when I get outside the school.

"Hey, are you okay?" Warren asks, running up beside me.

I sigh. "I guess so. I just hate it when people trash Dad." I say.

"I know what you mean. That's why I am the way I am." He says.

"Antisocial?" I ask.

"Yeah. You know how it is." He says.

I nod. Will runs out of the school, Layla in tow.

"Hey, are you okay? Devon's having a freak attack because you singed his tux sleeve." Will says when he gets to us.

"He can deal with it." Layla says. "He ruined Vivian's night!"

"Layla, it's okay, really. I just need a ride to jail." I say.

"I can help with that." Will says, smiling.

"I'm not going to fly with you Will." I say.

"Not me. My mom's got a flying car, I can call her!" He says, pulling out his cell.

He walks off to a tree for a minute, and Layla laughs.

"That's Will! Always gotta be the hero!" She says, laughing at the joke.

I roll my eyes and laugh along with her.

"Hey Dad." I say, giving my father a hug.

"Hello sweetie, hello Warren." He says, hugging Warren.

"Hey Dad." Warren says, smiling.

Seeing Dad has always made my brother smile. Even though Warren is really antisocial to everyone, he's never been that way with Dad. He's never been that way with me either. Only because I understand what he's going through, because I'm going through the exact same thing. I love my brother, and if you finally understand why he's such a jerk to everyone, he'll be a real sweetheart towards you.

"So, why're you so dressed up?" Dad asks.

"We were at a dance." I say.

"Yeah, and she made me dance with her. Dad, she made me slowdance." Warren complains, but he's smiling, so I know he's teasing.

"Warren, she's your sister. You need to spend more time with her!" Dad says, pretending to scold him.

"I didn't say that I wasn't happy to dance with her." Warren says, and dad laughs.

I look around Dad's cell. The classic tally marks are on the walls, the bed's not made, there's a tray on the floor, with scraps of food still on it, a little dresser with an open drawer, showing extra orange jumpsuits, and classic whitie tighties. I laugh.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Nice underwear." I say, pointing to the dresser.

He laughs, and goes over to close the drawer. Warren smiles, and punches me lightly in the shoulder. I punch him in the shoulder, and he punches back, I punch back. Dad starts laughing, and I run over to hug him again.

"I've missed you, Daddy." I say.

He kisses my forehead. "I've missed you too. You've grown up a lot since the last time you visited." He says.

I frown. "We visited you last week!" I say.

He starts laughing. "Warren, get over here! I need hugs from my son too!" Dad says.

Warren smiles, and walks over. Dad pulls him into a hug too. He kisses Warren's forehead, and Warren makes a funny face.

"Oh stop!" I say, poking him in the arm.

He laughs.

I walk through the front door, still smiling from our visit with Dad. Warren's still outside, saying bye to Will and Layla.

"How was the dance?" Mother asks, coming to the door.

"Awful! My date totally ruined my night by burning Dad! He said I should be ashamed of my father!" I say, heading up the stairs.

"Wait!" She yells.

I turn around, halfway up the stairs.

"Then why are you smiling?" She asks.

"Because we got to leave early, and we went to visit Dad." I say, right when Warren walks in.

"OH! And I made Warren slowdance with me!" I add, happily.

Warren glares at Mother, and stalks up the stairs. He's been mad at her for a while, but he won't tell me why. I follow him up, and he heads into his room, while I head into mine across the hall. (A/N They have bathrooms in their bedrooms too.) I head into my bathroom ,and change into jeans and a tee. There's a knock at my door. I open the door, to see Warren in his PJ pants.

"Mother says that there's someone at the door for you." He says, and heads back into his room.

I head downstairs to see Ari standing in the front hall.

"Ari!" I say, hugging him.

"Aw, I wanted to see you in your dress! I didn't get a chance to find you at the dance, I was busy with stuff at home." He says, smiling down at me.

"It's alright! Come on, I'll change again to show you!" I say, leading him up the stairs.

We head into my room, (closing the door, of course)and he sits down on my bed. I go into the bathroom, change, and come back out. He smiles.

"You look amazing." He says.

I walk over to him, and sit down on his left. He smiles at me, and he leans close to me. I lean toward him, making our lips touch for a moment. I jolt back, feeling embarrassed. I mean, Ari's gay!


End file.
